clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Holiday Party 2011
The Holiday Party 2011 is a Christmas party. It is the most compulsory party in Club Penguin. In addition, Coins for Change has been confirmed and this event always takes place during the yearly Christmas-based party. This Holiday Party is rumored to be the best Christmas-based party yet and also the best party of 2011. A new room called the Bakery is added for this party. Captain Rockhopper will arrive at this party with a new free item. Aunt Arctic will also be making her appearance. Santa Claus's sleigh appeared in the sky every few minutes and everybody can take part in this party. Snow falls on the mountains which may be a hint for Card-Jitsu Snow and the skies have darken earlier. The advent calendar at the Forest has treats inside like pins, backgrounds, hats, etc. However, on December 25th, Christmas Day, there will be a body item for all penguins. This party will be the last party of 2011. There will be fireworks at this party, and the entire island (or at least, the outside rooms and rooms with windows) will become dark. Items During the Holiday Party, there were many items released, in addition to special gifts released each day as part of the advent calendar in the Forest. Here is a list of those items: *Postcard Gift **Springy Santa Hat *Rockhopper's Rare Items **Globe Hat **Coins for Change Background *Holiday Gift House items: **December 14- The Jingle Bell **December 15- Holiday Tree Background **December 16- Candy Cane Duo Pin **December 17- CFC Cap **December 18- North Pole Background **December 19- Holiday Stocking Pin **December 20- The Tree Topper **December 21- Sweet Treat Background **December 22- Cookies and Milk Pin **December 23- The Hornament Hat **December 24- Holiday Magic Background **December 25- Gingerbread Costume Trivia *Club Penguin is giving penguins a daily Backgrounds or Pins for 12 days starting from December 15th, 2011. *If Club Penguin fills the Lighthouse this year they will double the money given from Coins for Change. *Some penguins think that the AC 3000 will be returning and Herbert will wake up. *Some penguins predict that Card-Jitsu Snow may come after this party. *The pin was known before being released because of the pizza parlor picture. *Club Penguin released .swf files of items that were supposed to be available during the party before they were released. *Herbert P. Bear and Klutzy are celebrating too with decorations over them. *The Field-Op (60) says that Herbert P. Bear try to steal the Coins out of Lighthouse on the 22nd of December, implying he is awake. *More free items were given out during this party than any other party in Club Penguin history. **There were 5 pins, 4 Backgrounds, 5 Head Items, and 5 Body Items. This makes a total of 19 free items. 15 of the items were for everyone, but 4 of them were for Members only. *This party probably has the most free items out of all the parties club penguin has ever had. Glitches *At the beginning of the party, all the free items were member-only- even the pins and the free items at the forest. *There was a glitch that you could trick the advent calendar, by changing the date on your computer to December 26 and you could obtain all the items early. However, the Club Penguin Team found out and it was fixed. *On the first day, many penguins couldn't earn the CFC 2011 Pin when they donated for CFC. Gallery Sneak Peeks COC300.PNG|Holiday Party 2011 image on the Global Citizenship page. If you look closely, you'll notice the CFC Cap (upcoming free item for Coins For Change) on the middle front penguin. File:Happy77_111206b.jpg|A sneak peek by Happy77. Beach Holiday part 2011.jpg|A sneak peek of the Beach. Homepage File:Assddssdsdsdsd.jpg|The homepage for the party construction. HPhomepage.PNG|Homepage screen for the party. Login Screens File:Fdsaasd.jpg|The first login screen for the party. Screen Shot 2011-12-09 at 4.22.53 PM.png|The second login screen for the party. holiday party 2011 login screen.png|The third login screen for the party. Construction 640px-PreparationHP.PNG|Town File:PreparationsHP2.jpg|Beach Rooms DW post1.jpg|Ski Village Untitled2.jpg|Captain's Quarters DW post3.jpg|Night Club Untitled5.jpg|Dojo Untitled6.jpg|Forest Untitled7.jpg|Ski Lodge Untitled8.jpg|Bakery Untitled9.jpg|Pizza Parlor Untitled10.jpg|Plaza Untitled11.jpg|Stadium Untitled13.jpg|Town File:Beach_xmas_2011.jpg|The Beach Untitled14.jpg|Stage (A Humbug Holiday) 640px-Lighthousexmas2011phase1.jpg|The Lighthouse (Phase 1). File:LighthouseCFC.png|The Lighthouse (Phase 2). File:CFC The Lighthouse (Phase 3). 640px-Iceberg.png|The Ice Berg. Rockhopper Spotted Screen shot 2011-12-15 at 7.26.19 PM.png Aunt Arctic Spotted Screen shot 2011-12-16 at 3.52.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-12-17 at 11.10.08 PM.png Other Significant Sightings Holiday Party 2011 GMS.jpg|The lights inside the Grey Maintenance Shed. Banner Videos JaxOTMhaqN4 Music *Bakery *Coffee Shop, Book Room *Inside *Inside 2 *Outside See Also *Holiday Party *Coins for Change *Holiday Gift House Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Club Penguin Category:Upcoming events Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Events Category:Article Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Club Penguin Category:Upcoming events Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Events Category:Article Category:Christmas Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Club Penguin Category:Upcoming events Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Events Category:Article Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Club Penguin Category:Upcoming events Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Events Category:Article Category:Christmas